To fight the Good Fight Pt-3
by cd11
Summary: Ringo is now on the run from vengeful family members, and has rode into Dodge City.


To fight the good fight: A Johnny Ringo/Gunsmoke Story: all rights to the characters and backgrounds of this story belong to its creators. Ringo is now on the run from vengeful family members, and has rode into Dodge City. These events happen prior to the TV series.

Ringo rode into Dodge City in the afternoon. Most people did not pay him any mind. He looked around which was his normal habit these days. He rode up in front of the Long Branch Saloon and stepped down. He walked through the swinging doors and took a look around. The bar tender Sam glanced up to see Ringo standing there,

Sam got a huge grin on his face. "Hi Johnny!" he said "How have you been?"

Ringo walked over to shake Sam's hand. "All right Sam." He said "You look good."

"So do you. He said "Gonna be around long?

Ringo shook his head "Nope just till the train gets in." Sam nodded "Want anything?"

"Yep, I could use a beer and maybe something to eat.

"I'll take care of the beer for you." San said. "then we'll rustle up something to eat."

Ringo smiled. "Thanks Sam." Looking up he asked "Is Matt around?"

Sam said. "Over to his office, I guess." Ringo thought "Could you send someone over there and tell him I'd like to see him."

"Sure." Sam said "I'll get the word to him. You just take the load off. You look like you've rode a long way."

"Yes, Sam I have." Ringo said looking at the clock on the wall.

Matt Dillon was doing paperwork that had arrived from Hays city, when George came into the office. "Marshal Dillon, you need to head over to the Long Branch."

"What's wrong, George?" Matt asked.

"Johnny Ringo's over there. He's asking for you Marshall." George said breathlessly

"Ok George, Thanks." Matt said as he got his hat and headed for the door. Matt walked over to the Long Branch, took a look inside, and then he saw Ringo sitting at table in the far corner. Ringo started to grin as Matt walked through the door. Nodding to Sam Matt walked over to the table. Both men stared each other down for a few seconds the Ringo stood us to shake matt's hand. "Good to see you Matt." Ringo said

Matt replied "Good to see you too Johnny, what brings you to Dodge?"

Ringo gestured to the clock. "I'm waiting on the train Matt. Planning on a trip east for a spell."

"How far east?" Matt asked as both men sat down at the table. Sam brought up two beers for the men. "Wichita?" Matt asked

"Nope, New York" Ringo said.

This statement set Matt back on his heels "New York, You?" he exclaimed. Ringo laughed at this. "A lot of people looked at me just like you did just now Matt." He said. In a more serious tone. "I need a change Matt; I need to be able to walk into a town without some pipsqueak trying to make a name for himself at my expense." Ringo looked to Matt "You know how it is."

Matt spoke "Yes Johnny I do. It hard when you get a reputation." Looking to Ringo. "What is it now 10?"

"11" Ringo said "There's one you haven't heard about yet." Matt's eyes narrowed "Got someone trailing you, Johnny?"

"Three some bodies." Ringo replied

"The law?"

"No, it personal."

"I'd just as soon they not catch up to you hear Johnny." Matt said

Ringo snorted "I'd just as soon they not catch up to me ever." Matt stood up and looked out into the street. The word had gotten around that Ringo was in town and a crowd started to gather around.

I'd just as soon not have that street full of gunplay, Johnny." Matt told him.

"I know Matt, when does the train leave?" Ringo asked

It leaves for the east in about 5 hours." Matt said. Both men looked at the clock on the wall. It was just 10:00 am...

"3:00 till the train." Matt thought. "How far behind are those three fellows?"

"I left them down the trail near that water hole. I winged one in the left arm, and they are on foot." Ringo said

Matt thought. "That should have them here, if they are on foot about dusk. If they get mounted again, they could be here this afternoon." Looking to Ringo, he decided "It's worth the risk. Johnny you better stay in here and not move around a lot."

Ringo smiled. "Far enough Matt. Thanks" As Matt walked away. Ringo added "Hey Matt, if you have any pipsqueaks here in Dodge, want to make a name for themselves, steer them straight."

"Count on it Johnny." Matt said as he walked back to his office. This was going to be a very busy day.

Matt returned to the office.

Chester Proudfoot his deputy was waiting for him. "Mr. Dillon, there's a telegram for you."

"Thanks Chester" Matt replied as he read the telegram. It was the telegram that Sheriff Miles Harris sent last night, warning Matt that Ringo was on his was to Dodge and that Sig Abel and his two remaining sons were going to be right behind and looking for blood.

"Sig Abel is a hard man." Matt said. "He's not going to stop coming until Ringo's dead or he is." Chester looked worried. He had been Matt's deputy for a long time. He knew that it took a lot to worry him. And if Matt Dillon was worried, then he's worried too.

"What do we do, Mr. Dillon?"

Looking to Chester; "We keep Ringo alive long enough to get him on the train." Glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 10:35 in the morning. "Chester, I want you to go over to the Long Branch. Tell Ringo I said that you are to stay with him." Chester nodded and started to go. "Wait a minute." Matt said. As he went to the weapons rack. "Here take the shot gun. Stay close to him. And if any jackass try starting anything with him,shoot em!"

"Ok, Mr. Dillon. I'll tend to it."

Chester walked over to the Long Brach. Sam looked up, "Hi Chester." He nodded toward Ringo.

Chester walked on over. "Mr. Ringo?" he asked

Ringo smiled "That's me." He said. "I'm just guessing, your probably Matt's deputy."

"That's right sir." Chester said "Mr. Dillon said I was to sit with you till the train comes."

"Well if you're sitting with me, the first thing you need to do is to stop calling me Mr. Ringo, and call me Johnny."

Chester grinned "Ok, Johnny we can do that."

"Have a seat then." Ringo said. Chester sat beside him. "Where did Matt get too?"

"I'm not sure Johnny; he was headed over to see Doc Adams when I came over here."

Matt was in Doc's office. "Just stay ready Doc. If the Abels get here before the train. The bullets are likely going to fly.

Doc agreed: "Old Sig is not going to let it go." Doc got up to stretch his bones. "Matt, what sort of a man is Ringo?"

Matt paused; "Well Doc, if he was just a gunslinger that went from killing to killing, I'd run him out of town. He's a good man that got the reputation with a gun. Either you turn outlaw..."

"Or lawman." Doc finished Matt's thought.

Matt laughed "Yeah. Matt stood up and got ready to leave. "Just stay close, Doc."

To be continued:


End file.
